Fall detection is very important and has widely applications in older care, patient care, child care, disable care as well as safety for outdoor sports even. To develop a reliable fall detection system has huge market potential and great society impact.
Conventional fall detection system is designed to detect whether a real fall event happens by matching falling acceleration data with pre-set models or thresholds using enormous different kinds of algorithm. However, a random fall event depends on actual situation and prior falling movement of the host. It is so complicated that it is almost impossible to have a precise model to mimic the real event. Despite of great efforts, there is no a successful product existing on the market with great impact. The present invention resolves this dilemma by directly measuring/sensing the relative position/orientation between the host body and direction of gravity at the spot where a falling event happens.